


What Are You Thankful For?

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Pie, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oswaldsbreath: thanksgiving- they try to make food and they mess up and then make some pie </p><p>Dean and Cas try to make a pie for Thanksgiving and end up getting distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Thankful For?

"No, Cas. It takes one  _teaspoon_ not a tablespoon.” Dean tried to stop Cas as he poured a tablespoon of salt into the bowl. “Too late now.” He rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I’m sorry, Dean." Cas looked down at the little pile of salt in the bowl, discouraged. "I can fix this." He began pulling little pinches of salt from the mixture, finding it more difficult than he thought.

"It’s okay, Cas. We can just have salty pie." Dean smiled, trying to make the angel feel better.

"It seems that I am not very good at this." Cas admitted, defeated, throwing his flour covered hands up in the air.

"It’s okay, I’m not either." Dean chuckled lightly. "But Sam said if I wanted pie, I had to make it. And I am not having Thanksgiving without my pie." 

"How’s it going?" Sam stuck his head into the kitchen, and laughed at the messy appearance of the two men.

"Good. Great." Dean said, confidently, not allowing himself to admit that he couldn’t cook to save his life, and apparently, neither could Cas.

"Dean is a terrible liar. We are struggling, Sam. Dean can’t find the vanilla and I used too much salt. Overall I am very flustered about the whole ordeal." Cas grumbled. 

"The vanilla is on the shelf above the stove, Dean." Sam laughed and left the room, not offering any more advice.

* * *

 

"You know what, this is stupid." Dean plopped down in a chair after 10 minutes of struggling with a rolling pin.

"No, you want pie and we will get there. Let me help you." Cas stood behind Dean, not considering personal space, and laid his hands over Dean’s. He began pushing the rolling pin over the dough, more easily than Dean had, and made a perfect crust within a minute.

Dean turned around, forgetting that the angel was right behind him, and they were so close that their noses were almost touching. Dean put his hand on Cas’s chest, as if to push him back and then laughed, realizing that he left a floury handprint on Cas’s suit.

"Oops." Dean grinned but then threw some more flour at Cas’s face.

"That was rude and uncalled for." Cas frowned. "I did just make the crust for you."

"Yeah, thanks. I’m just having a little fun." Dean said, and grabbed a handful of flour and proceeded to rub it through Cas’s dark hair, giving it a speckled look.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and grabbed his own flour, throwing it across the kitchen, where it landed on Dean’s jacket. 

Within seconds the two men were hiding behind counters and running through the large kitchen covered in flour. 

"I surrender!" Dean yelled, out of breath. He laid down on the tile floor and began laughing loudly. "That’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time." 

Cas laid down next to him, silently. “I don’t know why covering ourselves in baking items is considered fun, but yes, I must agree with you, Dean.”

Dean rolled on his side and propped his head up with his arm, looking at Cas, and smiled. “Man, I am glad you’re here, Cas.” 

Cas didn’t say anything, but smiled widely, his blue eyes looking straight at Dean. 

"Maybe we should finish that pie now." Dean said, beginning to get up.

"Dean? Before we do that…" Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him  back to the ground, and Dean nearly fell on top of him. Cas closed the space between Dean’s face and his and kissed him lightly, his hand running through Dean’s flour covered hair. "Happy Thanksgiving Dean, I’m thankful for you.”

 

this one was requested by [oswaldsbreath](http://smoothiesam.co.vu/)!

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
